Children of Her Heart
by alybee
Summary: A series of one-shots from Esme’s point of view as she reflects on the individual characteristics of each of her family members.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. I love Esme and have always wanted to see more of her in the books. In honor of Mother's Day, here is a little something from Esme's POV.

Thanks to DA for all her help with the editing and encouragement along the way!

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**Prologue**:

It was almost twilight. A favorite time of day, a safe time of day for us. And unlike human mothers, I did not have to busy myself with preparing dinner. Instead, as I wandered out of my room where I had been pouring over architectural plans, I stopped for a moment to sit at the top of the staircase gazing down on the scene unfolding in the main living space of my home. As my eyes roamed around, I noted Edward and Bella sharing the piano bench, heads together while he toyed with the melody of a new composition. Jasper and Emmett were across the room involved in an on-going and elaborate chess game that confused even my vampiric mind. I shook my head, "Poor Emmett". He lost more times than not to Jasper. Rosalie, sprawled out on the couch, divided her attention between periodic checks on her husband's progress with his game, to channel surfing, to fielding random questions from Alice who sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her flipping through various fashion magazines.

Sigh! The only one missing from this idyllic scene was my beloved husband and soul mate, Carlisle. I knew he was due to arrive home from the hospital momentarily, but I was still eager to see him. I never seemed to tire of the time we spent together even after eight decades. As I waited for Carlisle, I thought about each one of the unique individuals who together made up my family. How different this family was from the one I had known as a child. My childhood family was bonded together by genetic ties. This seemed more like a true family. The love and bonds between us ran much deeper.

When I was a young girl, I had imagined a home filled with the chaos and joy that accompanied a brood of children. Yet my first marriage was not filled with love. After the loss of my infant son, I couldn't even imagine living another day. In some ways, the day that I tried to end my life came to be the day that my life was found. Near death, and lying in a morgue, Carlisle rescued me and became my salvation. I didn't really regret my conversion as much as Rosalie and even Edward had. I found in Carlisle my one true love. And yet, in a small corner of my heart I still longed to be a mother to bear a child, to bear his child. I resigned myself to the fact that I would never have a baby, but that didn't prepare me for the family life provided me. I was blessed with a loving husband and an eclectic assortment of children. These are the children of my heart.

Children, such an odd word for the six individuals below who aside from Bella were technically closer to a century or more old, but in their own ways they each needed me as a mother as much as I needed them as children. As I continued to watch the scene below me, I allowed my thoughts to drift between each one recalling vividly how they had become part of my family and how we had bonded as mother and child, how each one came to have a special role in my mind, in my family, in my heart.

______________________________

Please read and review! – Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

A/N: Hope everyone likes this. Just want to say again...thanks DA for all your help on this.

**Edward**

As my gaze fell upon Edward, he glanced sideways up at me giving me one of his crooked smiles before returning his attention to Bella and the piano piece. He was my first son in this strange new world. It is unusual for a child to precede his parent but that was what happened with Edward and me. Carlisle had brought Edward into this world 3 years before he saved me. He had shared a life with Carlisle under the pretenses of being brothers. With my arrival and subsequent marriage to Carlisle, the public story changed. Edward was now considered my brother in public. However, in private, a shift in our relationship occurred as well.

Though Edward was nearly an adult when he was changed by Carlisle, he was still young in many ways. I n his human life, he had been an only child and the center of his parents' existence. Because of his past, it was more natural for him to revert back to the role of son in our family. I could tell that he still needed the nurturing that a mother provided. He needed a mother as much as I needed him as a son. He also needed the guidance of a father. He respected Carlisle's wisdom and though Edward might not always want to admit it, he needed the support and direction that Carlisle gave him.

Edward, my moody, dark, introspective son. Even after decades, he still struggles with what he is. He views what we are as monsters and does not really believe that we have a soul, or a chance at an afterlife. I clearly remember when he also struggled with the choices that we made in our hunting habits. It occurred shortly after my arrival, when Edward went through what he now refers to as a "rebellious period". He didn't really understand why he should reign in his thirst. Though it was difficult, Carlisle had let him know that if he were going to hunt humans, then he would not be able to stay with us. I knew how much it pained Carlisle to see Edward reject our lifestyle. My silent, unbeating heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces the day he walked out our door. For the second time, it felt like I had lost a son.

Then one evening, shortly after we arrived in Rochester, Carlisle and I were at home. He was sitting in a chair pouring over some large, medical tome. I was bustling about our new place adding personal touches, when I heard someone approach and knock on the door. I quickly threw open the door and found Edward standing there, hesitant, unsure. Before the words "Mom" could escape from his lips, I grabbed him in a tight embrace. All I could think of was that he was home. I could sense Carlisle behind me pulling us both into the house. With Edward's return, my little family was intact once again.

As a result of Edward's time away, he understood that he had choices to make. He could fully give in to our basic nature or he could resist it and strive for something more. Hence, he had made a commitment to our chosen lifestyle and now followed it unswervingly. I still believed that a part of Edward recognized that there was hope for our kind. He could see the love and relationship between Carlisle and I was sacred, and special. He knew that our choice of lifestyle and resisting our base nature allowed us to live among humans but also bond us together in a deeper and more profound way than others of our kind. But despite Carlisle's firm belief that there was something more for us, Edward doubted. I could not doubt. For me, there needed to be hope that life held some greater purpose for someone as gifted and special as Edward.

When I first met Edward, I could tell that he used his ability to read minds almost as a way to keep others out. However, I would catch glimpses of the real him, the part that he kept hidden away. He was bright, even for our kind. He understood that his gift gave him access to information and knowledge that others would never share and aside from when he was using it to protect us; he respected people's privacy by not revealing their thoughts.

I enjoy watching Edward with his siblings; the playful sparring with his brothers, the unique way that he and Alice understand and support one another, and even the sarcastic barbs between him and Rosalie. He loves each one of them and would give his life to protect them.

Despite Edward's intelligence, charm, and talent, I worry about him. He has been surrounded for so long by perfectly matched couples who love each other very much. And though we love him, I had worried about whether he would find his other half. When Edward met Bella, I was overjoyed. The change in him was remarkable. Overnight, his silent heart seemed to swell. And though he always showed concern about us, he tended to be somewhat self-absorbed. Bella's presence in his life has certainly changed this. She has brought out a compassionate, protective, gentleness that has never really surfaced before. He seems to have regained a lost part of himself and found a piece of humanity that had long been buried. I was so thrilled that he seemed to have found his soulmate, yet, I wasn't prepared for his decision to leave her and to leave us. For a second time, I watched as Edward walked away. And the pain this time was even greater. I wanted to grab him and shake him and remind him how good he was and how right it was for him to have found love, to be happy. Carlisle had to hold me back from blocking the doorway. He reminded me that just like the first time we needed to let him go and that he would return when he was ready. Sadly, this time nearly resulted in him, Bella and Alice being killed by the Volturi. I remember standing numbly in the airport, waiting for Edward to return from Italy, wanting to weep but knowing that no tears would come. The joy, the relief I felt when they walked through the door and I caught my first glimpse of them. They had survived. Edward had returned. I couldn't grab him and Bella in a tight enough embrace and once again hearing him call me "mom" evoked in me a deeply buried emotion. If my heart could beat, it would have thudded out of my chest.

I still hold within my heart, my being a deep desire that his relationship with Bella and their pending marriage will allow him to see that he is not a monster; that his love for Bella and her love for him is unique and sacred. Until then, I sit contentedly watching Edward alongside Bella at the piano knowing that he has found his life's purpose.

_________________________________________

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

A/N: When I was working on Esme's reflection of Rosalie, I wasn't really sure what Esme was going to say. It certainly surprised me at how much was there. About the same time, I was working on this section, Brynna (check out her stories...she is fabulous) did a piece called "9 Crimes" which focused on Rosalie. It really helped open my eyes up to a new side of Rosalie. Hope you all like it.

Just a quick thanks to DarkAngelz200 for submitting the first review. It means a lot. Continued thanks to DA for her awesome beta work.

**Rosalie**

Rosalie is my one child that is most misunderstood. Edward may have filled some of the space that was left empty when my infant son died, but it was Rosalie who opened up a new connection for me between mother and child. Rosalie needed unconditional love and acceptance more than any other being that I knew. Her whole life had been built on what she could do for others, particularly what doors her physical beauty would open for her family. The depression was a strange time. People responded in odd ways. The need for survival and to assure your family's position in society was critical. Rosalie's parents knew that a well arranged marriage would secure not only her future but theirs. Her engagement to Royce King would do exactly this and their eagerness for her to marry well kept them from being able to see what his true character was like. Rosalie's naiveté led her to believe that she would find what she desired the most in her union to Royce and it kept her from recognizing that he only saw her as a possession to play with.

With Edward's ability to read our minds, Carlisle and I did not frequently share our desire to see Edward find a mate of his own. So the night that Carlisle had brought home Rosalie was somewhat of a shock to say the least. She was in horrible shape. It was obvious that she had been severely abused and her attackers would have undoubtedly thought she was dead. There was a stark contrast between her normally beautiful appearance and the bruised, bloodied and injured form that he carried into our home. Initially, my struggle with the scent of her fresh blood competed with my desire to care for her. But soon the venom which flowed through her veins healed the outer injuries and changed her scent so that I could focus on helping her into this world. Carlisle and I spoke some during the time of her transformation when she was less aware. He questioned what he had done and was far from certain that he had done the right thing. He was driven by a desire to save her instead of walking away from her and letting her die. And I know that he believed or hoped that she might become a companion for Edward but about this I wasn't sure. Regardless, she needed to understand this new world that she would be a part of, and would need support through the difficult newborn year. I could empathize with her on so many levels. It was just a little over a decade that I had experienced the same fires of change and remembered the struggle with bloodlust in those early days. Depending on how many of her former experiences and memories were retained through the transformation would also dictate some of her reaction. Though I had never experienced the extent of the violation that Rose had experienced, I had been frequently abused both verbally and physically by Charles, my first husband. The wounds of that trauma had healed but the invisible scars were still there. I knew on some level that this would be similar for Rosalie. How could I help her understand that I knew and that I cared?

Rosalie vividly remembered her human life and those last experience much more intensely that any of us had imagined. For our kind, it was more typical that human memories were blurry and unclear and faded quickly with time. She seemed to cling to her past as someone would a life raft in a storm. This wasn't helping her. Carlisle and I worried often. More than thirsting for blood which would have been expected, Rose seemed to crave revenge, revenge for the horrible atrocity that was committed against her. No amount of love, patience, or understanding could penetrate her mind. In her stubbornness, she was determined to destroy the men that had ruined her. It wasn't easy for Carlisle or I to turn a blind eye to what she intended to do to Royce and the others, but as with Edward, there comes a time when a child needs to make her own choices. And similar to Edward, when she returned from exacting her revenge, I was waiting for her. I held her as she sobbed tearlessly knowing that her actions had not afforded her the relief that she sought from what had been done to her nor would it change what she now was.

Early on, I tried to ease her pain by providing her with the physical comforts that we were able to afford such as a nice wardrobe and a pleasant room. I designed a room for her to reflect her personality. But it was soon after that I realized that she needed someone to care about her, to accept her for who she was on the inside rather than responding to her beauty. She needed to understand that her beauty could be on the inside rather than just on the outer surface.

Slowly and in time, Rose came to accept my love for her. As with Edward, she too needed a mother, someone to embrace her and to gently guide her, someone who wouldn't allow the sarcasm, and the harsh words, and gibes to keep them out. It was my times with her alone that especially helped us bond. I was able to share with her some of my past and my pain. And in return, I could slowly watch her leave her fortress even if just for brief moments.

When she found Emmett, I couldn't have been happier. It seems like just yesterday that she burst through the door of our home with Emmett. He had been badly mauled by a bear. The fact that she carried his body over 100 miles to Carlisle was a miracle. Emmett had managed to live through that journey though upon inspection Carlisle could see that his injuries were so extensive that he would not survive much longer. Rose had noticed something in Emmett's eyes and face that spoke to her. Her cold and silent heart woke in a way but she was afraid she wouldn't have the self-control to change him herself. Instead she resisted his fresh wounds and brought him home. She begged Carlisle to save him. Of course, Carlisle agreed. Even though he didn't regret changing Rose, I think there was a part of him that hoped that this might be a way for him to make up to her for the regrets she had over this life.

Emmett, thanks to his basic good-natured spirit, accepted the transformation. He was excited that he got to be with his "angel" forever. He loved Rosalie in a way that she had never been loved in her human life and unlike Royce, he treated her with respect in a way that she had never experienced before. He brought out light where there was once only darkness in her countenance. They both understood what it was like to be valued for your physical characteristics, she for her beauty and him for his size and strength. They complimented each other in a unique way. And it was with him, that Rose was able to truly be herself.

It was also during this time that when the men were away that Rose would ask me questions about my relationship with Carlisle. It was through these conversations that our bond became stronger. The strongest tie though was in leaving behind our human lives and bodies had resulted in us both being unable to produce a child. Her desire for child was as strong as mine own. There were times when I would embrace her in my arms to try and keep her from falling apart. Naturally, this was when the men were not around.

Over the decades and with the arrival of the others, Rosalie still maintained her outer façade. She would share with each one of them a part of her that she wanted to share but it was really only with Emmett and me that she felt the safest and most able to be herself. Recently the old insecurities had begun to surface in new and strong ways, and the wounds thought to be healed were being ripped open again. Edward and Bella's relationship forced the eruptions of these emotions in Rose and if she were to ever truly find peace and healing she would need to wrestle with them and embrace the pain and make them her friend. My strong, stubborn, beautiful daughter I pray that she will open her frozen heart.

______________________________________

Read and Review – Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

A/N: My apologies that Emmett's section seems so short. However, he seems to pop up all over the place in everyone else's sections. Thanks to everyone who has put this story on favorite or alert. It certainly means a lot to me. And once again, thanks DA for all of your hard work as a Beta.

**Emmett**

I smiled as I watched the elaborate chess game unfolding below. Emmett was currently ahead, or at least it seemed that way, by the grin Emmett gave Jasper. I had to stifle a chuckle because I knew that Jasper would soon play subtly with Emmett's emotions in an effort to sway the game in his favor. Of course, then the real game would begin.

From what I have heard, they say that biological children from the same parents are often extremely different from one another. It was certainly true for siblings that shared no genetic traits except for the fact that they had all been created by the same venom. However, after living with two children that were guarded and much more serious, the arrival of Emmett in our lives was like an electric shock to a dormant heart. Emmett didn't struggle with being a vampire the way that Edward or Rosalie had. He took it in stride like he took most things in life. During his first year, he was certainly a handful. As much as he understood the choices we made in our hunting habits, there were certainly a lot of slip ups. As a newborn, Emmett was just so much stronger than any others of our kind that it took nearly all four of us to keep him from ravaging the small community that we were living in at the time.

With Emmett's playful disposition, the relationship between Edward and Rosalie improved. Emmett brought out a lighter side of Edward. He enjoyed any opportunity he could to tease Edward and Edward seemed to revel in this new relationship with his recently acquired "older" brother. The pain Rosalie seemed to experience from her perceived rejection from Edward was soothed by Emmett's doting on her. And though Edward and Rose would probably always struggle with one another, Emmett seemed to be a natural buffer and someone that they both loved.

As for me, Emmett was one of my "boys". Sometimes I was mom and sometimes I was just plain referee settling squabbles between the three of them and keeping Emmett and Edward from hurting the house during one of their tousles. I didn't have to worry about them hurting each other. We were fairly indestructible but the house wasn't.

Emmett worshipped Rosalie and his easy-going nature allowed him to give in to her every whim which included at least six weddings. He was eternally hers regardless of how many times they were married, but he knew that she enjoyed any occasion to dress up and show off and he couldn't deny her anything she wanted. Their relationship was also very physical. Maybe it was my love of fixing up houses or just the need to preserve our sanity, but several times we needed to "kick them out" and into their own space. Of course, they managed to destroy nearly every house that was built for them. Yet, I couldn't complain. Emmett made Rose happy which in turn made me very happy.

When Jasper and Alice joined us, Emmett quickly and easily embraced them into our family. He found in Alice someone who smiled and laughed as easily as himself. In Jasper, he found a partner in all things mischievous. They enjoyed competition of any kind, and nothing was safe from their friendly bets. It took Emmett a while though to realize that Jasper often had the advantage in these little wagers thanks to Alice's gift, but it didn't seem to stop them. And if I thought I was constantly breaking up playful rough-housing between Emmett and Edward, it only exponentially increased with the addition of Jasper. However, without the unfair advantage that Edward's gift gave him in wrestling, Emmett found himself on more equal footing with Jasper as his sparring partner. Between Jasper's skill as a fighter and Emmett's size and strength, I was worried that their games would become deadly. I was relieved when they took up chess even if it did become so complex and expansive that they nearly needed their own room for the game boards.

Emmett didn't seem to think he needed a mother. He viewed himself as the protector of the family and physically that was true. He would have died protecting any of us, not that there was much that could threaten such a large and powerful coven of vampires such as our family. At the time of his change, Emmett was 20 which made him one of the older siblings and only a couple of years younger than Carlisle. Yet, Emmett had the eternal spirit of a 10 year old and in that sense, he still needed me, needed a mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**A/N**: Despite how much I love Alice, she was harder to write than I thought. Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read this or just discovering the story, reviewing it and putting it on alerts. I hope I don't disappoint!

And of course, my continued appreciation for one amazing beta – Thanks D.A.

**Alice**

I looked over at Alice and the magazine in her hands slid to the ground. I knew that look, the blank stare. Alice was having one of her visions.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle is going to be late. A young boy with a broken arm just came into the ER and he is going to stay to help" Alice trilled in her sweet voice.

What would I do without Alice? Yes, her visions gave us a greater measure of safety which was critical. And yes, there was something about her smile, her view of life, the way she embraced everything. Yet, those weren't really the things that I loved the most about her. Maybe it was her sense of family and belonging to us even before she knew who we were.

The day Alice and Jasper breezed into our lives was unforgettable. Even without our infallible memories, we would have remembered that day. Rosalie, Carlisle and I were home and the boys were out hunting. When a knock came at our door, Carlisle answered it. Standing on our porch were two vampires. The male was blonde like Carlisle and just a little taller and covered in scars, battle wounds. Next to him was a petite female vampire with short cropped black hair. Her topaz eyes sparkled and before we could figure out how to react, she had pulled her mate through our front door, into our home, and lives. She greeted each one of us by name and began chatting with us like we had known each other for centuries rather than mere seconds. I clasped Rosalie's hand and gave her a look to silence any stray comments that might slip from her mouth and I waited as Carlisle inquired about who our guests really were. They introduced themselves as Alice and Jasper and began sharing their stories with us. It was remarkably easy to like them both. Before we knew it, Alice was moving Edward's stuff out of his room. According to her, Edward's room had the best view. Rosalie found this to be quite humorous. Already, I could tell that she had found a friend in Alice.

Just as Emmett brought a particular type of energy to our home and lives, so did Alice. She had a unique way of looking at things due in part to her ability to see into the future which allowed her to celebrate the present as she lived in the future. She loved clothing, decorating, celebrating, and family. She developed her own relationships with Rosalie and I based on those interests. Alice found a shopping and fashion buddy in Rose. Alice and Rose complimented each other in other ways as well. Whereas Rose clung to her human memories and was jealous of humans, Alice had no memories of her human life and found all things human fascinating. Though they were as different from one another as could possibly be both in physical appearance and in temperament, they found in one another a shared sisterhood.

After Edward's initial annoyance, with Alice moving his stuff out, wore off, he soon found a special comrade in Alice. Their unique gifts bound them together in an unusual manner. Up until that point, Edward had never really known someone with a similar power. He lived with the burden of always knowing what others were thinking and constantly being able to invade people's privacy. Alice's gift gave her a unique knowledge of people's thoughts or at least the outcome of their thoughts and decisions. Alice understood the burden and responsibility of Edward's gift, and he understood the weight that her gift could be. With Alice, Edward could share some of the burden of his talent and in turn she could do the same. Together they represented the present and the future.

As I watched Alice drift from the couch and lean against the wall behind Emmett, I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that she was mouthing Emmett's moves to Jasper as they continued with their chess game. I chuckled quietly and Alice glanced back at me with her eyes which silently asked me to keep her secret. Edward glanced between the two of us with a bemused smirk on his face. Bella who seemed to miss nothing noted the exchange between us and gave a small smile. Fortunately, Rose seemed engrossed in some romantic comedy that she had flipped on or Alice's cheating behavior would have been quickly squelched. Both Alice and Rose were equally protective of their respective mates, as their mates were of them. Sigh!

In the early years of Alice and Jasper's arrival, I watched how that protectiveness helped sustain Jasper through the transition from his former unrestrained hunting habits to our substantially more controlled lifestyle. I observed as Jasper provided Alice with a sense of an identity and history where none existed. Their love story though different in many ways from Carlisle and mine or Rose and Emmett's was also based on deep love and respect. One would not be complete without the other. We were privileged to share in their wedding day. Unlike the weddings that Rose relished or Alice's normal proclivity towards over doing it, her wedding instead reflected the quiet depth of her and Jasper's love. Alice and Jasper standing in front of the small town preacher in a tiny wooden chapel surrounded by only us and Jasper's "brother" Peter and his mate, Charlotte.

One of the things that I have learned of parenting over the years is that each child needs something different from you. Edward needed nurturing. Rose required unconditional love. Emmett depended on me for boundaries. And Alice needed to be connected. The others held within their dim human memories the recollections of their human mothers. However, Alice had no image or reminders of her mother. She also could not understand how her human mother could be "afraid" of her so immensely that she would consider her "dead" and sentence her to a life in an insane asylum. There was an insecurity that Alice struggled against. My relationship with Alice sought to reassure her when that uncertainty reared its ugly head. And of course, to rein her in, when her extravagant nature threatened to take control and overshadow us. Ahh! Alice! I needed her too.

_______________________________________

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**A/N**: Okay, I know most people feel like Edward is just to die for…and he is pretty amazing but there is something about Jasper that I really love. Maybe he is more flawed and in that sense easier to relate to. But like Alice…he wasn't easy to write. I'm just not sure I did him justice. Let me know what you think….Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read this or just discovering the story, reviewing it and putting it on alerts.

For those Alice/Jasper fans – check out Brynna's "Read Between the Lines" fanfic. Now that girl can write Jasper.

And enough can't be said about the encouragement and support of my beta - Thanks D.A.

**Jasper**

My musings about Alice were suddenly interrupted by the growing sounds of the conversation between Emmett and Jasper. The chess game was winding down. Emmett only had limited patience and attention which was being sorely tested at the moment by Alice and Jasper's manipulation of the game's potential outcome. Rose had left the couch and was now leaning against Emmett and attempting to soothe him by rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Edward had stopped playing the piano to monitor the situation likely as well to see if he would need to whisk Bella away from any potential harm. I watched carefully to see if I would need to intervene and remind them to behave themselves or take it outside. I had recently acquired an antique freestanding light and I could just imagine the condition it would be in if their argument became physical.

Jasper's personality was the antithesis of Emmett. In Rose, his twin in our public facade, he shared not only similar physical traits with but also some of her caliginosity. If Edward struggled with personal demons, Jasper was often consumed by the darkness of his malignant spirits. Fate had fortunately paired him with his own personal light in the form of Alice. Jasper's gift could be useful in a variety of situations that might be harmful to us, but the day to day moods of those around him both at home and at school significantly impacted him. Alice's joy and Emmett's good humor were often antidotes to moods that pelted him from all angles.

Early on I would find Jasper trailing me around the house. We were home alone in those days. Initially, he was not ready for the challenge that attending school presented to him. The close proximity to humans would have undone his fledgling self-control. As a result, he would stay behind at the house. Though he never stated this aloud, I think then he even doubted his ability to venture out into the woods without one of us lest some stray human wandered too close to his path.

It was during this time that my relationship with Jasper took on its own personality. It took me some time to realize that Jasper needed a mother just as any of the others did. He was quite independent and responsible. His human life in the military had forced him to mature into adulthood at a young age. Of course, his early years in the south with Maria had also shaped some of his nature. It was particularly these memories and experiences that needed to be emotionally healed. The bonds and relationships that were a normal part of our family were unfamiliar to Jasper. He would initially wander around the house uncertain of how he fit in. Eventually, he would find himself following me around as I did the daily housekeeping or involved myself in the current renovation project. Jasper began to assist me as I designed and then worked to build an addition on to our home. It was pleasant to have an extra set of hands while I worked and I had to admit that I enjoyed the conversation. Through these conversations, I realized that just as Jasper fed off of Alice's joy and excitement, he enjoyed the peace and contentment that often radiated from me. My love and acceptance also gave him hope. In time, I could see him discovering his own unique niche within our family. And though he would always be first and foremost committed to Alice and wherever life led her, a new sense of belonging was embracing him and connecting him to our family.

It is impossible to hide any decision from Alice, and Jasper realized this. However, he knew that for Alice it was essential that she have certain human experiences. Jasper did not require the trappings of human traditions such as engagement rings and weddings to know that the love between him and Alice were permanent and unbreakable. Yet, he knew that it meant everything to her for him to purchase a ring and to propose to her. So I wasn't surprised the day that he asked me to accompany him to the jeweler's. Aside from needing the emotional support to endure being in such close quarters with humans, Jasper respected my opinion and wanted my input on which ring to choose for Alice. I watched as he agonized over which ring to select and my silent heart swelled to near bursting as I looked on while he made his final decision and purchased the ring that he would give to Alice. He didn't seem to mind the fact that none of this would exactly be a surprise to Alice. I surmised that his real gift to her wasn't the ring but the process in which he selected the ring.

Over the years, my pride in Jasper's self-control and commitment to our lifestyle has grown. I was especially proud of how well he dealt with Edward's relationship with Bella after the initial shock wore off. I also could see the devastation he felt when he lost control and attempted to attack her on her birthday. After Bella returned from Italy with Alice and Edward and put her mortality to a vote, as only Bella could, Jasper's vote of support may have surprised Bella. His vote was not cast because it would be easier for him if she were vampire, but because he knew from reading their emotions that it was the only way. From that point on there was never any doubt in his mind that she was part of the family and he would sacrifice himself to protect her as he would do for any other member of our family. This was never more evident as it was during the battle with the newborns. Much of the success of that battle was directly related to Jasper's skill as a warrior. Without his training and direction, the outcome may not have been as favorable to our family. Jasper may have his own way of protecting our family, but I am thankful that I have had a role in protecting him as well.

_______________________________________

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**A/N**: I had lots of people wondering if I would do a chapter on Bella…well of course, I think Esme saw her as a daughter before Edward fully had it figured out. I'm not great with conversation but I tried to get in some more dialogue in this one. It seemed to lend itself better to dialogue. Let me know what you think….Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read this or just discovering the story, reviewing it and putting it on alerts.

And of course kudos to the person who put up with the many versions of the story before it ever got posted and kept pushing me to get this published.- Thanks D.A. or should I say Miss Understood615?

It seems sad...only one more chapter after this...

**Bella**

As I was contemplating whether or not to kick Jasper and Emmett out, a low growl began to emanate from Emmett's chest. It was definitely time to toss them out of the house to burn off some of their energy. I rose from my seat on the step and proceeded down to the far end of the living room. "Okay, boys! Out you go!" Rose and Alice helped me herd them through the back door and into the yard. Edward pulled Bella closer to himself until the other two were safely through the door. Alice and Rose decided to follow their mates and Edward commented that the four would be going off to hunt whatever they could find nearby.

I turned back to face the room. Edward and Bella's wedding day was quickly approaching and if Alice didn't have her tied up with dress fittings and wedding details then Edward had her all to himself. I saw this as my opportunity to grab a few moments with Bella. Sensing my intentions, Edward broke away from her and picked up the TV remote. I came up beside Bella and pulled her over to one of the love seats.

Since Bella's arrival in our lives, nothing had been the same. It was amazing how one small human female could turn the lives of 7 vampires upside down. Life can become somewhat predictable when you live forever. However, the last 18 months had been nowhere near predictable. If we weren't protecting Bella from her own klutziness or one of us, then we were protecting her from some attack from others of our kind. And yet it was all worth it. She had forever changed Edward's life, as well as, the lives of each one of us. Her goodness, kindness, and faithfulness were truly admirable even if they seemed to lead her into danger.

"So Bella, I spoke with your mother recently. I have been trying to keep her updated with all the plans. Renee is so excited about the wedding."

"Esme, I want to thank you for your kindness and for keeping my mother informed of all the wedding plans. It has really helped her to feel a part of the wedding. I was surprised at how interested she would be in the details."

"Bella, I was wondering though how _you_ _were feeling_ about all the plans?" From the corner of my eye, I could see a small grimace on Edward's face. We both knew that Bella hated any attention and though she was more than committed to Edward the whole wedding thing was stressful for her and that she would never admit it to us for fear that she would hurt our feelings.

A spread of pink rose into Bella's check and she quickly glanced away. I had guessed right. I also knew her momentary silence was her way of trying to find a tactful way to respond to my question. This was the one thing that drove Edward nearly insane. He so wanted to know what she was thinking at moments like these.

Finally Bella squeaked out a quiet response. "I am looking forward more to after the wedding, but I promise not to leave Edward standing at the altar."

Ahh! Bella, so eager to begin her life as one of us. I know that Edward still felt selfish for wanting to be with her and for planning on making her one of us, for taking away her life. However, Carlisle and I both know that the two of them are meant to be together and that the only way for that to really happen will be for Bella to join us. Bella also instinctually understands this. She doesn't see this choice as a loss or as selfishness on Edward's part. She is ready for this change, even eager for it. I have confidence that in time Edward will recognize this as well.

It would be interesting to see what the transformation would be like for her and how she would be as a newborn. Unlike the rest of us, she is aware that the transformation is not easy and in fact very painful. She mindlessly rubbed at the scar on her hand from the bite given to her by James. Like me, she was remembering the pain that she has momentarily experienced. I wondered what it would be like to make this decision consciously. I was already dying when Carlisle changed me. I wasn't given a chance to ponder what kind of painful hell I would endure for the love of my life, but given the opportunity all over again I knew I would make the exact same decision as Bella even with the sacrifice of losing the ability to bear children. I think this was one of the qualities about Bella that endeared her to me. I found Bella shared some similar traits to me, as well. I knew that Edward and the rest of us would be there to support her through her newborn year and to keep her from harming humans. And I knew that if she did slip I would be there to comfort her and offer her forgiveness.

As I sat there sharing a silent moment with Bella, I wondered what our lives would be like following her transformation. Something inside me seemed to believe that life with Bella would continue to be unpredictable, that my beautiful, kind-hearted new daughter would remain a source of surprise and joy to each one of us.

_______________________________________

A/N: Before anyone comments that Bella was able to bear a child, remember this takes place prior to Breaking Dawn and Esme would not have known this. Now go and review….Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters and images. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**A/N**: I felt that the story had to have something special thrown in. Just a pure fluff ending with Esme and Carlisle. You didn't think she would leave him out! It's not super long. If I went any longer I would have had to change the rating from "T" to "M" and put in words of caution. Enjoy! And for all the mom's out there – Happy Mother's Day!

Thanks to bbgun09 for a possible sequel to this story…the wheels are turning…stay tuned. And thank you to everyone for your great reviews. It has been extremely encouraging.

And Happy Mother's Day to my favorite beta - miss understood615 - Your turn to publish next.

**Epilogue: Carlisle**

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car approaching the house. I heard the familiar purr of the engine and the gravel under the tires of the Mercedes. My breathing started to hitch and I found myself smoothing my hair and adjusting my shirt. I knew that these actions were kind of silly. My appearance hadn't changed in over 8 centuries and regardless of what I was wearing I knew that Carlisle would love me just the same. However, there was something about his arrival and the anticipation of seeing him that brought out the 16 year old girl in me, remembering him from the time I first met him as a teenager. What a fateful encounter that was.

A moment later Carlisle gracefully entered the door. Edward and Bella both greeted him with warm "hellos". I arose from the sofa that I was sharing with Bella and my eyes caught Carlisle's topaz eyes and I could see reflected in his eyes the same emotions. There was a part of me that wanted to pounce on him but that wasn't really our style. It would come later, when we were alone, and behind closed doors. I met Carlisle half-way. He took my hands in his and in a gentle voice that still hinted at an English accent he greeted me, "Hello love". I lifted my face up towards his and rose slightly on my toes as he bent his face towards mine and softly pressed his lips to mine. Even though my cheeks would never show the blush of blood rising into them and though my heart would never skip a beat, this simple show of affection from Carlisle even after all these years managed to still send a shiver up my spine.

He moved away much too soon for my taste but I knew that he would be a gentleman in the presence of others. However, he continued to gaze at me and lifted a hand to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I could hear Edward as he led Bella out of the living room and up the stairs to his room. I knew that soon they would be too involved with one another to pay much attention to Carlisle and I. I also knew that the others were out hunting and it would be a couple of hours before they returned. I pulled Carlisle to the sofa that was just vacated by Bella and curled up next to him.

"So love, what did you do today?" Carlisle inquired.

I hesitated a moment about to jump into a tale about traipsing through antique shops looking for furniture for the surprise cottage that I was designing for Edward and Bella as a wedding gift and how I had found just the right fabric for the bedroom, but I was distracted by the sensation of Carlisle's left hand on my lower back as it moved slowly up and down. And I was quickly losing any ability that I had to think clearly. "Not much" I replied. "How was your day?"

As Carlisle began to share with me one of his ER stories, I decided to exact my own revenge by brushing my lips up and down his jaw. I could tell that I was succeeding as I heard him stutter on his words and his breathing became a little more ragged. We may have a combined age of over 4-1/2 centuries and six children but we were still in our mid-twenties and this seemed as good a time as any to seduce my husband. The last of his words became lost as I placed my mouth on his. This kiss was not as proper or gentle as the one before and I could feel Carlisle's arms tighten around me pulling me closer into him. The next thing I knew he had swept me up in his arms and we were moving up the stairs to our room. A giggle escaped my lips as we burst through the door of the room. Carlisle looked at me and I could tell he was trying to figure out what I found so funny. I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him. After spending the day with basically 3 teenage couples who could barely contain their own lusts for one another, I realized that we were no better. However, I had no intentions of losing this moment. My children and all of their charms and foibles could wait. I had spent enough time being a mother and at this moment I was going to fully enjoy being a wife.

_______________________________________

A/N: So sad…this is the end of the story. I would love to hear what part was your favorite section. Also, if you want to see another story in any kind of reasonable timeline, I would be open to suggestions. Coming up with the ideas takes me longer than it does to actually write the story. Now go, make comments, suggestions, and review….Please!


End file.
